Various devices within an integrated circuit are electrically connected to each other and other areas of the chip with metal wiring (interconnects) to transmit signals from one area of the chip to another. The electrical interconnects, however, introduce signal “time-delays,” which are dominated by resistive-capacitive effects (i.e., RC delay). Accordingly, the operation and speed of the integrated circuit may be hindered by the signal delay of the wire and/or other circuits.
In an image sensor, driver circuits are utilized to facilitate transmission of control signals to a pixel array. In conventional image sensors, the driver circuits are positioned in a region lateral to the pixel array, for example as illustrated in FIG. 1. The control signals are transmitted to the edge of the pixel array and then across the pixel array to each pixel. Due to the large area of the pixel array combined with the inherent time-delays of the circuit interconnects, the control signals do not reach all areas of the pixel array and/or each pixel at the same time. For example, pixels at and/or near the outer edges of the pixel array will receive the control signal earlier in time than the pixels in and/or near the center of the pixel array. This is especially problematic for an image sensor operation that requires all pixels to integrate at the same time and/or for a short period of time.